<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuera estrés by DeyVG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664757">Fuera estrés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG'>DeyVG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Russia, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Stress, Top Germany, Vatos dándose por el anastacio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/ Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuera estrés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rusia se revisa en su oficina leyendo unos documentos que necesitan firmar.</p><p>Él se sintió cansado pero aún así no podía hacer nada, era importante que leyera detenidamente cada uno de aquellos papeles para confirmar de no cometer algún error y firmar algo que pondría en peligro a su país.</p><p>No, no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso aún cuando el estrés estaba empezando a consumirlo por completo haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a doler al igual que su espalda, estaba seguro que después de esto le costaría acostarse en su cómoda cama y descansar con su pareja.</p><p>- Deberías descansar, cariño- Como si lo hubiera invocado, la voz de Alemania resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes haciendo que el ruso levantara su cabeza para verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta y le dedicara una sonrisa cansada.</p><p>- Esto es importante- Un inevitable suspiro salió de los labios de Rusia, en verdad deseaba descansar un poco pero no podía, necesitar terminar con ese trabajo de inmediato si quería pasar más tiempo con Alemania. Tal vez lo podría invitar a un restaurante o irse de vacaciones por un corto tiempo.</p><p>El alemán solo miró como su pareja volvía a leer aquellos documentos sin percatarse de que se acercaba lentamente a él aunque eso le convenía, Alemania estaba demasiado preocupado por la salud del ruso ya que había estado descuidando su alimentación y sus horas de descanso.</p><p>Rusia estaba tan inmenso en su trabajó que no se dió cuenta que su novio se encontró detrás de él hasta que sintió un par de manos masajear sus hombros con suavidad haciendo que por un momento se tensara por el repentino acto antes de relajarse un poco.</p><p>- Solo 5 minutos, cariño- La voz de Alemania era tranquila al igual que su sonrisa al ver cómo el ruso poco a poco iba perdiendo la tensión que se mantiene acumulada en su cuerpo.</p><p>Los minutos pasaban y Rusia ya se fueron menos tenso y estresado que antes pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, cosa que rápidamente notó el alemán haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una mueca antes de sonreír por la idea que tuvo para distraer la mente del ruso.</p><p>-¿Qué haces? - Preguntó al sentir como las manos de su pareja lentamente empezaban a acariciar cada vez más abajo de sus hombros mientras aún mantenía la sonrisa tranquila.</p><p>- Tú solo tranquilízate- susurró cerca de su oído mientras que sus manos poco a poco bajaban al pecho de su pareja en dónde comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente por encima de su ropa haciendo que el ruso se estremeciera un poco.</p><p>- Tengo trabajo que hacer- La voz del eslabón era un simple susurró, ni siquiera se estaba quejando o haciendo algo como para parar a Alemania así que este lo tomó cómo un pase libre para continuar pero aún así quería jugar un poco.</p><p>-¿Quieres que pare? - Alemania había dejado de acariciar a Rusia pero comenzó a rozar lentamente sus labios en su nuca moviéndolos lentamente de arriba hacia abajo causando que el cuerpo de su pareja se estremeciera un poco.</p><p>El ruso no sabía que hacer, por una parte tenía que terminar de leer y firmar aquellos malditos papeles pero por otra, también quería que su novio continuara con aquellas caricias que hacían su cuerpo estremecer y ponían su mente en blanco.</p><p>- Yo ... Quiero que continue- susurró después de un momento de silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba confiando plenamente en que el alemán lo haría sentir bien.</p><p>Alemania sonrió ante aquella respuesta y solo se relamió los labios para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Sus manos comenzaron a moverse una vez más pero esta vez se adentraron a la camisa tocando así la piel de su pareja y disfrutando del suave jadeo que abandonó sus labios. Al menor le encantaba ver cómo Rusia disfrutaba de sus caricias así que poco a poco fue moviendo sus manos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones en donde empezó a rozarlo suavemente con su pulgar y de vez en cuando moviéndolo en círculos.</p><p>Rusia por su parte había empezado a jadear un poco fuerte debido a las acciones de Alemania mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, el menor sabía que uno de sus puntos sencibles era precisamente ese lugar. Ambos conocían tan bien sus cuerpos que sabían justamente dónde tocar para causar diferentes reacciones al otro.</p><p>De un momento a otro el alemán paró sus movimientos y sacó las manos de su camisa haciendo que el ruso abrirá los ojos y lo mirara confundido por el repentino acto.</p><p>-¿Por qué paraste? - preguntó levemente desesperado, no quería dejar de sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba el otro.</p><p>- Tranquilo, esto apenas está empezando. ¿Por qué no te levantas un momento? - Alemania ya se encuentran en frente de Rusia con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, el mencionado solo lo miró por un momento antes de levantarse lentamente de su silla haciendo esta un poco para atrás.</p><p>Alemania rápidamente se acercó al mayor y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que sus manos volvían a adentrarse a su camisa, pero esta vez para quitarla con lentitud y rozando la piel que iba quedando expuesta.</p><p>El ruso no se negó y en cambio perdió que esta se le removió quedando así desnudo de la parte de arriba.</p><p>El alemán no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se acercó para besar los labios de Rusia una vez más mientras que este último abrazaba su cintura con un poco de fuerza, claro que no la suficiente como para lastimarlo.</p><p>El beso había iniciado lento pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, sus bocas se movían sincronizadamente hasta que Rusia sintió como suavemente la lengua de Alemania lamía su labio con una lentitud excitante. Rápidamente abrió su boca dejando que el menor la explorará con su lengua con mayor libertad.</p><p>Cuando ambos países se separaron y se miraron a los ojos se dieron cuenta que sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que respiraban agitadamente.</p><p>El de lentes comenzó a besar otra vez el cuello del mayor y de vez en cuando lo mordía haciendo que la habitación se llenara de jadeos y respiraciones pesadas. Después de unos segundos, bajó sus besos hasta llegar una vez más a sus pezones que ya se encontraban erectos y sin dudarlo, comenzó a lamerlos haciendo que Rusia gimiera audiblemente.</p><p>Una vez que Alemania se aburrió de jugar con los pezones del ruso y dejarlos un poco hinchados, decidió seguir bajando, deteniéndose un poco para besar su vientre antes de acariciar la creciente erección que se encontró atrapada en sus pantalones y arrodillándose en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja.</p><p>- Mgh ~ Alemania, no juegues por favor- Rusia ya se vieron jadeando y gimiendo mientras movía sus caderas en search de más fricción. El estrés, el ambiente, el placer, su pareja y la necesidad de sentir más placer hacia que todo el cuerpo del más alto se sintiera más sensible, era como una explosión se sentimientos.</p><p>- Pero eso no es divertido, querido- Alemania le sonrió burlonamente al ruso mientras que lentamente desabrochaba su pantalón y los bajaba junto con su bóxer tocando en el proceso de sus piernas, era más como una suave caricia.</p><p>Una vez que el mayor quedó desnudo ante el alemán, este comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Rusia antes de acercar su mano a la dura erección que se encuentran al frente de él y comenzar a moverla lentamente de arriba a abajo causando que más gemidos salieran de la boca de su pareja.</p><p>El alemán podía sentir lo duro que se vieron su pene, este ya estaba de color rojo y unas gotas preseminales salían se la punta, incluso podía ver y sentir las venas que estaban distribuidas a lo largo.</p><p>Después de unos segundos que para Rusia fueron horas, Alemania poco a poco fue acercando su boca al miembro del mayor hasta que le dió una lamida tentativa desde la base hasta la punta antes de meterla a su boca y lo miraba directamente a los ojos para no perderse su reacción.</p><p>-Ah! ~ A-Alemania- Rusia gimió fuertemente al sentir como su miembro era envuelto por la cálida boca de su pareja e inevitablemente se estremeció al sentir como lentamente movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, sabía que lo estaba torturando, puede que pareciera tranquilo y pacífico pero cuando se encontraron en este estado era diferente.</p><p>A Alemania le encantaba sentir la pesadez del miembro de su pareja contra su lengua, el poder recorrer y trazar sus venas como un lienzo esperando a ser cubierto, le encantaba mirar el rostro de su pareja cuando trataba de contenerse y sobre todo, le encantaba el estremecimiento y los gemidos de su novio.</p><p>El menor siguió chupando el miembro de Rusia, un momento lo hacía lento y al otro rápido, hasta que lo saco de su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano mientras que ahora se dirigía a los testículos del ruso para darle el mismo trato sin despegar su mirada intensa de él ..</p><p>El de Rusia para ese entonces ya parecía una gelatina, se encontró temblando de las piernas mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y de sus labios salían fuertes gemidos y jadeos. Si miraban más de cerca hasta se podía notar un poco como sus ojos se iban cristalizando.</p><p>-A-Alemania, creo que estoy cerca- comentó Rusia entrecortadamente, aun no quería correrse, quería más, quería más de Alemania.</p><p>El nombrado se separó de su novio y se levantó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Rusia de acercarse a su oído con una sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Por qué no te recargas en el escritorio, querido?- el susurro que escuchó el ruso en su oído hizo que se estremeciera una vez más mientras los vellos de su piel se levantaban y soltaba un bajo jadeo antes de hacer lo que se le solicitado.</p><p>Mientras el ruso ponía ambos codos en el escritorio y le lanzaba miradas llenas de lujuria a Alemania, este se empezó a desvestir con lentitud. Uno por uno iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa mientras le sonreía a Rusia quien solo atinaba a morderse el labio y lo esperaba con anticipación.</p><p>Una vez que quedó desnudo, se acercó a Rusia lentamente quien le daba la espalda y se recostaba en el escritorio dejando sus piernas en el suelo.</p><p>-¿Estás limpió?- preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la espalda del mayor antes de arrodillarse y besar uno de sus muslos.</p><p>-Y-Yo, si, estoy limpio- Rusia dejó de mirar al alemán cuando este levantó una de sus cejas, le daba vergüenza pero ambos se mantenían siempre limpios ya que no sabían en que momento "la calentura" les ganaría. Hombre precavido vale por 1000.</p><p>Alemania besó por última vez el muslo del ruso antes de abrir su trasero para mirar aquella rosada entrada. Lentamente dió una lamida experimental mientras escuchaba el fuerte jadeo que su novio emitió, con más confianza comenzó a lamer e introducir se lengua disfrutando de todos los sonidos que hacía Rusia hasta que se separó un poco y mojó con su saliva unos de sus dedos.</p><p>Una vez más volvió a lamer su entrada pero esta vez introdujo lentamente un dedo dentro del ruso, una vez que estuvo dentro de un poco su boca para poder hablar mientras se limpiaba la boca para quitar el exceso de saliva.</p><p>-Avísame cuando pueda moverlo y agregar otro- el menor comenzó a acariciar la cadera del mayor quien solo temblaba y jadeaba, después de unos segundos, y con la voz un poco temblorosas, este le siguió que podía moverlo.</p><p>Alemania hizo caso y poco a poco fue moviendo su dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo hasta que escuchó al ruso pedir otro, con lentitud fue metiendo el segundo dedo asegurándose de no lastimar a Rusia quien ya se siguió gimiendo fuertemente mientras tenía empuñada su mano con fuerza.</p><p>-O-otro ah ~- Rusia sintió como aquellos dedos se movían dentro de él, a veces los movía como tijeras, dolía pero pronto se acostumbraba gracias al cuidado que tenía Alemania y las caricias relajantes que le daba. Su pareja estaba siendo muy paciente y cuidadoso.</p><p>Otro dedo fue agregado dentro del ruso, Alemania comenzó a simular estocadas con ellos hasta que Rusia le gritó que estaba listo, los saco y con la saliva que aún tenía lubricó su miembro. No le gustaba su saliva cómo lubricante ya que está no era suficiente usar resbalosa y podía causarle dolor a su novio pero era lo que tenía a la mano, después se lo compensaría.</p><p>Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, levantó una de las piernas de Rusia y la colocó arriba del escritorio sin importarle que los papeles se cayeran en el proceso mientras se recostaba en su espalda.</p><p>Después de unos segundos se volvió a enderezar y tomó con una de sus manos su pene para acercarlo a la entrada de su pareja. Cuando se ve piel contra piel, comenzó a rozar su miembro formado círculos o moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo aún sin meterlo dentro, solo lo hacia para escuchar los jadeos y la pesada respiración del ruso, también lo hacía para estimularlo y darle más placer.</p><p>-Dime cuando parar y cuando puedo moverme- el alemán besó una última vez su espalda antes de tomar su cadera y poco a poco ir entrando en Rusia quien gimió audiblemente de dolor ante el estiramiento de su anillo muscular.</p><p>-P-para- El mayor se vieron mordiendo carbonatado su labio mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la presión ejercida de su mano. Podía sentir en pene de su pareja abriéndolo y estirándolo por dentro, había una quemazón pero era comprensible, hacía mucho tiempo que no era el pasivo.</p><p>-Mi amor, respira- Alemania inmediatamente paró y besó la espalda del ruso para distraerlo un poco mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad y lo llenaba de alagos, odiaba lastimar a su novio pero sabía que pasaría así que esperaría el tiempo que el otro necesitara.</p><p>Después de unos cuantos minutos y de que Rusia normalizara un poco su respiración, este le indicó que continuara cosa que el alemán cumplió aún deteniéndose un par de veces más cuando se indicaba antes de que por fin estaba por completo dentro del ruso.</p><p>Ambos eran un manojo de nervios, jadeos, gemidos y estremecimientos por las sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos, a pesar de la incomodidad, el eslabón se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente por el trato suave de su pareja.</p><p>-Mgh ~ y-ya puedes moverte- después de unos minutos, Rusia por fin comenzó a sentir placer así que comenzó a gemir una vez más al sentir como el miembro del menor se movía rápidamente dentro de él, el estiramiento ahora era placentero para su cuerpo.</p><p>Alemania por su parte gemía y jadeaba al sentir como las paredes de mayor apretaban deliciosamente su miembro, este estaba caliente por dentro y causaba una increíble fricción.</p><p>Rápidamente la habitación se llenó de gemidos fuertes y maldiciones por parte de ambos países sin importarles si estaban siendo muy ruidosos y si alguien podía escucharlos, en ese momento estaban cargados por el placer.</p><p>-Ah ~ ALEMANIA, o-otra vez, All-allí- El alemán había tocado el punto dulce del ruso haciendo que este sintiera un hormigueo en su vientre y cerrará sus ojos.</p><p>Alemania tomó por el cuello a Rusia y lo jaló haciendo que la espalda de este estaba pegada a su pecho mientras aún tenía la pierna arriba del escritorio.</p><p>-E-eres hermoso, ah ~ mi amor, tus gemidos me excitan casa vez más- la voz del alemán era grave debido a los gemidos, una de sus manos se esforzó rodeando el cuello de Rusia mientras que otra se estaba tomando fuerte mente la cadera de este.</p><p>Los movimientos de ambos países eran tan rudos que el escritorio hacía ruido y se movía junto con ellos pero no les importaba, el alemán seguía metiendo y sacando su miembro rápidamente. Por su parte Rusia se encontró moviendo sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas del alemán.</p><p>Ambos países se dejaron llevar, Alemania no aguantó y mordió fuertemente el hombro de Rusia haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de esta.</p><p>-A-AH ~ O-OTRA VEZ, MUERDEME OTRA VEZ- Rusia se encontró con la mente abrumada por el placer, no estaba pensando en nada más que en conseguir su clímax. Su mirada se encuentra perdida en el techo mientras que de su boca comenzó a salir pequeñas hileras de saliva al no poder pasar la saliva por la garganta a causa de su agitada respiración y sus gemidos.</p><p>El alemán obedeció y mordió otra vez al ruso haciendo que este gimiera aún más, ambos se encontraban cerca del clímax así que Alemania soltó el cuello de Rusia y tomó con ambas manos sus caderas para embestirlo más profundamente.</p><p>-R-Rusiah ~, estoy cerca mhg ~- el menor escondió su rostro en el cuello del ruso mientras empezaba a chuparlo, sin duda estaba dejando marcas que tardarían mucho tiempo en desaparecer.</p><p>-Yo t-también, ah ~ no pares- A Rusia sinceramente no le importaba estar siendo marcado por el alemán, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era conseguir más placer y al parecer los dioses lo escucharon ya que el miembro de su pareja encontró su punto g una vez más haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y sacara un poco la lengua en un intento por conseguir más aire para sus pulmones.</p><p>Alemania dejó el cuello de Rusia para así besarlo apasionadamente. Unas cuantas embestidas más y Rusia se corrió sobre el escritorio mientras apretaba fuertemente el miembro del alemán causando que este se corriera dentro de él.</p><p>Rusia cayó al escritorio mientras que el alemán se dejó caer en su espalda descansando un momento.</p><p>-Mgh, dejamos un desastre- dijo Rusia después de que su respiración se normalizara.</p><p>-Que limpien los encargados de la limpieza- respondió simplemente Alemania antes de sacar su miembro de la entrada del mayor quien solo jadeo por el movimiento.</p><p>El menor se quedó un momento observando como su semen se deslizaba de la entrada de Rusia pasando por sus piernas para por fin caer al suelo.</p><p>- Vamos a limpiarte a ti también ~- el alemán ayudó a Rusia a pararse y una vez que ambos estaban con sus ropas puestas Alemania ayudó a Rusia ya que este caminaba con las piernas temblorosas hacia su habitación.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en otra habitación estaban nazi y URSS viendo cómo sus hijos follaban a través de las cámaras de seguridad.</p><p>-Te lo dije, ahora págame y doble- Nazi extendió su mano mientras le sonreía burlonamente al comunista.</p><p>-No es justo, siempre es al revés y mi hijo por lo general siempre pone primero el trabajo- URSS de mala gana sacó el dinero y se lo dió al nazi.</p><p>-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, querido, da gracias que no apostamos que tú fueras el pasivo si ganaba ~- la sonrisa burlona solo se hizo más grande al ver cómo el mayor se estremecía.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>